Ben Drowned – cała prawda
Witam. Jestem tutaj znany jako SanguineS, choć nie do końca wiem, czy to mój prawdziwy nick. Nie raz skradziono mi konto, nie tylko na tego typu stronach. Były to też komunikatory i e-maile. To było jakiś czas temu. Minęło wiele czasu od momentu, kiedy się tu pojawiłem. Postanowiłem odświeżyć swój post o ARG. Wiem, moje poprzednie wyznanie było zbyt chaotyczne, ale teraz jestem dość trzeźwy by móc o tym na nowo opowiedzieć, choć późna godzina może dawać się we znaki. Moje posty z pewnością nie były do końca brane na poważnie, ale rozumiem sceptyków. Internauci przyzwyczaili się do typowej historii o małym chłopcu grającym w gry, który tak na prawdę nie ma z tym wiele wspólnego. Jadusable wstawiając swojego pierwszego posta we wrześniu 2010 roku na Reddit, jak dobrze pamiętam, nie miał w zamiarze stworzyć typowej copypasty ani typowego łańcuszka. Pikanterii tej opowieści dodały wstawiane przez niego filmy, na których rzekomo była ukazana manifestacja Bena. Wraz z hucznym zakończeniem niebanalnej opowieści, Jadusable rozpoczął Alternative Reality Game. Dla niewtajemniczonych jest to forma gry wprowadzonej w życie. Organizowana jest fabuła, przychodzi grupa ludzi i musi rozwiązywać zagadki, zbierać punkty, przechodzić dalsze poziomy rozgrywki. Poza Polską ARG jest bardziej rozbudowane, nie musi być organizowane na świeżym powietrzu ale może być online. Przede wszystkim jest to zabawa grupowa, w przypadku wersji Jadusable zebrała wielkie grono fanów, a sama opowieść Ben Drowned jest uznawana za najbardziej straszną historię. To ARG budzi w internautach grozę. Co najlepsze, w tworzeniu gry brały udział osoby od 13 do 30 lat. Sama treść zabawy z Benem może budzić kontrowersje i nie wielu zdecydowało się na udział w grze. Ja, jako zagorzały fan twórczości Alexa Halla, archiwizowałem wszystko co mi wpadło w ręce podczas rozgrywki. Od plików tekstowych, plików exe, filmów, montaży itp.. Niektóre zdjęcia możecie zobaczyć w tym poście, inne na polskiej stronie Dzieci Księżyca podanej w linku na moim profilu. Moim. Też bym chciał. Pierwsze posty na Reddit w oryginalnej wersji były całkowicie zmienione przez Bena. Zawierały w sobie szyfry, ukryte przekazy i podpowiedzi do dalszej rozgrywki. Jak widziałem na CP wikia, te wszystkie rzeczy zostały zignorowane i pominięte. Nie szkodzi, warto zajrzeć w oryginał. Literówki, błędy w pisowni i drukowane litery. Tego Jadusable nie planował. W ARG miały być prawdopodobnie trzy łuki. Pierwszym były posty na Reddit, drugim łuk z Ryukaki, który był całkowitym niewypałem i można śmiało go pominąć. Trzeci łuk zaś miał traktować o Moon Children, ale niestety został zawieszony po 2011 roku. Teraz możemy obserwować tylko fan made, który i tak jest dość przerażający. Uczestnicy mimo wszystko od czasu zawieszenia po dzień dzisiejszy dobrze się bawią odkrywając nowe strony. www.johnisdead.com . Radzę w tym kombinować z liczbą 423. Dlaczego 423? To podana w ARG data urodzin/śmierci Bena. Więcej niepokojących stron jak i całe archiwum możecie znaleźć na polskiej stronie Moon Children, oczywiście podana w moim profilu. Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie, nie jestem członkiem tej grupy. Nie, nie jest ona sektą tylko kultem, jak najbardziej realnym i nie dla chojraków. Trudno stwierdzić, czy ARG jak i historia o Benie to fake. Jednak większość graczy ma pewność, że nie. Na swojej drodze spotkałem wiele ofiar ataków Bena, wiele opowieści z jego udziałem i wiele osób zgłosiło się do mnie po pomoc. Muszę rozłożyć ręce, nie mogę nic zrobić. Na pewno przez ten długi czas od mojego pierwszego posta, mogłeś zastanawiać się czy ja sam byłem jego ofiarą. Owszem, byłem. Ale opowiem o tym innym razem. Mam zamiar też wstawić drugą długą historię po Jadusable, która opowiada o atakach Bena skierowanych na małą dziewczynkę, Nikole z USA. Jest trochę tego tekstu więc dajcie mi czas na tłumaczenie. Niestety jej post zaginął, a było tam wiele dowodów z jej koszmaru w postaci zrzutów ekranu itp.. Dam tylko sam tekst. ARG opanowało nie tylko zagraniczny internet, pasjonatów rzeczy strasznych i niepokojących, ale też serca i umysły niewinnych ludzi. Ben podobno jest wszędzie, z tym mogę się zgodzić. Atakuje przypadkowe osoby, nie ważne czy o nim słyszały czy nie. Ataki zawsze mają taki sam scenariusz. Pewne jest to, że nie jest małym chłopcem, który gra w gry i siedzi przed komputerem. Na nasze jest już dość dorosły i chodzą pogłoski, że Dzieci Księżyca znów przeprowadziły rytuał i tym razem odzyskał oczy. Nie ma pustych oczodołów. Ale czy to prawda? Nie radzę ci drogi czytelniku pisać do mnie na podany kontakt na profilu, nie wiem, czy jest on bezpieczny. Dawno nie dostałem tam żadnych wiadomości. Mogę się spodziewać, dlaczego. Możesz zapytać o moje samopoczucie jeśli śledziłeś moją historię w internecie. Wszystko jest już ze mną w porządku, odnalazłem swój ciepły i bezpieczny kąt. Wcale nie jest tak źle w świetle księżyca. Zachęcam. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Gry